


The Guillemet of Nurturing

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Effie Trilogy [3]
Category: Lotte no Omocha! | Astarotte no Omocha!
Genre: Elf, F/F, Gen, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Self Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking directly from Effie's breasts at the hot springs, Mist remembers an intimate moment with Edda, Effie's older sister and the Asgrim family's maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guillemet of Nurturing

“Milk, you say? Speaking of which, I always used to drink milk from my milk fairy’s breasts until I was twelve,” said Mist.

Of all the girls in Lotte’s class, Mist was the bustiest. In a few years, she would rival Queen Mercileda in terms of bust size. This did not sit well with Lotte, who puberty seemed to have passed over. Lotte, Asuha and friends had just finished bathing in one of Ygvarland’s best hot springs. It was at this point that Asuha brought up the Japanese tradition of drinking milk after a bath, which had prompted Mist’s statement.

Effie was on her way to the baths to check on the girls. She had overheard only part of the conversation, and even then it was faint enough to be barely audible. She pushed aside the curtain. Except for Mist, everyone in the room instantly turned their attention towards her oversized, bouncing breasts. Her maid outfit was designed to make her cleavage easily accessible in case she needed to squeeze her milk out for drinks or the castle’s stores. It had been years since a mouth other than her own had wrapped itself around her nipples.

Lotte and Yuna were the first to make the connection between what Mist had been talking about and Effie’s presence. They grabbed the edge of Effie’s maid uniform and yanked it down. Her O-cup breasts bounced out of their restraints, gently scrunching the fabric of her uniform below. The sudden change in air temperature had made Effie’s nipples harden when she entered. When her cherry pink nipples were erect, they were eye-catching, even among vast flesh-colored expanse of her chest.

Lucca and Asuha pushed ahead of the pack. Lucca bit down on Effie’s nipples just enough to trigger a stream of milk, but not too much. The small burst of pain, followed by the pleasure of milk squirting out, made Effie squeal. Asuha had no grace to her motions. She sucked as hard as she could, feeling the white drops of milk pool up on the top of Effie’s nipple before the floodgates of her breasts opened, and a stream of milk poured from her chest into the mouths of the girls.

Asuha opened her mouth, exposing her tongue. The fountain of milk painted it white. Asuha swallowed the milk and stepped aside, letting another one of the girls step up to the tap while Effie’s milk was flowing freely. They didn’t want to spill a drop of it on the floor, but the chaos of sucking sounds beneath Effie’s chest prevented that. Milk overflowed from their lips and off of Effie’s breasts, staining her outfit and her soft, white chest.

Mist was feeling nostalgic, and slightly aroused, looking at the spectacle. When her friends’ heads moved out of the way, she could see Effie’s breasts in full view. They were smaller than Edda’s, but the shape of the breast, the placement and color of the nipple, even the way the milk flowed reminded her of those days two years ago. She wanted to relive those memories, and show her friends the right way to suck a Kylbringa’s breasts. It was necessary if their own chests were going to be big and splendid like hers.

“I want some, too!” Mist shouted.

Lotte thought her breasts were already big enough. For Mist, it was a return to the days of two years ago. Edda’s little sister, the scent of her soft bosom floating into Mist’s nose, was making her mouth thirst for that freshly squeezed milk. Mist jumped into the fray, her towel nearly falling off her body, and ravenously licked the drops of milk that had fallen around Effie’s breasts. She opened her mouth wide, and closed her lips around Effie’s swollen nipple.

Mist sucked heavily, drawing a thick wave of milk into the back of her mouth. Effie’s milk was starting to thin out. It was lukewarm, with a less sweeter, bubblier taste than Edda’s. Mist sloshed the milk around in her mouth, swallowing it with a loud gulp. She pushed the others aside, not wanting to let her mouth go. She took her mouth off Effie’s nipple for a moment to let the aftertaste fill her mouth. It remained on her palette for a long time, smelling of ice cream when she breathed in.

Yuna immediately caught a stream of the milk behind her. Effie’s milk was coming out of her nipples in multiple, tiny streams now. Mist changed breasts. She rapidly flicked her tongue up and down like a hummingbird, drawing more milk out of Effie’s squirting breast. Mist closed her eyes, letting her body be overtaken by the flavor of Effie’s milk. The way it slid down her throat and landed in her stomach, audibly moving around in her belly when she moved, filled her with a pleasant warmth.

Effie let out an erotic moan, audible from outside the baths. She felt a slight stinging sensation in her nipples. Her breasts heaved up and down, trying to meet the mouths of the girls suckling from her ample chest. A final spray of milk expelled itself from her nipples, creating an arc onto the bathhouse floor.

Effie’s milk began to slow its output. Mist fell back onto the flower, her towel still wrapped around her, feeling completely satisfied. She stared at the ceiling, watching Effie take one of the towels she had brought, and wipe up the milk around her nipples. Tiny white drops stained the towel when she pressed it against her areola. Mist yearned to swallow more of it, but she could barely move. Effie picked up her breasts, and wiped the sweat off from underneath her heavy bosom, and in the valley between.

Asuha inquired if Effie could produce cold milk. Effie laughed it off. Mist moved her hands down to her breasts, bobbing them up and down. There was a rumor that drinking from a Kylringa’s breasts directly provided the body with nutrients that enabled a healthy puberty. She stopped only because her mother and Edda insisted she was getting too old to breastfeed, and the milk in her home would still come from Edda anyway.

That did not stop her. Mist, staring intensely at Effie tucking her breasts back into her uniform, thought back to a certain rainy day.

* * *

Mist was wandering through the halls of her mansion. The hallways, devoid of servants at this time of the afternoon, felt larger and emptier than usual. It had been a few hours since breakfast, but wasn’t yet time for lunch. Looking at the storm outside filled Mist with a thirst that felt unquenchable. Even if her staff heard her voice, the kitchen was at the opposite end of the house. She heard her stomach rumbling, echoing off the walls.

She faintly heard grunts coming from the end of the hall. A door was slightly ajar, swinging back and forth on its hinges. MIst had rarely wandered into the staff’s corridors. Sometimes, she had stopped by the kitchen to see how her meals were coming along, but she was a lady of high class. There was simply no need for her to wander these halls. A temptation to explore the unknown part of a familiar land crept over her. Mist tiptoed toward the door. She pressed her back against the wall, causing her breasts to bounce. She peeked inside.

The room was sparsely decorated in white tile. An assortment of cleaned glass bottles, each holding several liters, sat on the shelves. A door to a refrigeration store, currently locked, was at the back of the room. A chair rested in the center; Edda Mirjasdottír sat atop it. Edda had been in the service of the Ásgrím family for years, as far back as Mist could remember. The Kylbringa had always come to Mist’s side when she was thirsty. This was the first time Mist was seeing her milking herself alone.

Edda had long pink hair that went down to her shoulders, and bluish-green eyes. Her face always had a calm expression, giving her a refined appearance older than her 24 years of age. Her P-cup breasts, barely supported by her arms, were pointing towards the mouth of the jar. Her dark pink nipples were erect, and dripping with milk. Her areola were large, proportional to her chest, and her nipples were as thick as Mist’s thumb. Edda was slightly chubby around her waist, which Mist thought only made her more beautiful.

Edda squeezed her fingers into her titflesh, pushing across her breasts until milk sprayed out of her nipples and dripped down the side of the bottle.

“It looks delicious,” Mist thought, “So this is how she does it.”

“Is someone there?” asked Edda. She looked down at her breast milk-coated hands, and licked a bit of the milk off. Mist caught her in the act. Her body felt hot. She stepped one foot in the door by mistake. “Lady Mist, is that you?”

“Hi, Edda,” said Mist casually, “Sorry if I interrupted you.”

“It’s okay,” said Edda. “You know what my breasts look like, there’s nothing in here you haven’t seen before.”

Mist stepped into the milking room. She shut the door behind her. The room smelled of Edda’s milk. It was a faintly sugary scent, similar to whipped cream. Mist examined the bottle. It was halfway full already. Sticky milk splotches dotted the bottle’s edges, creating a ring of milk. She looked back up at Edda, who was playing with her left nipple, trying to draw more milk out of her soft, plush, sweat-covered breasts. Edda smiled, and asked Mist a question.

“It’s been two years since you stopped,” she said.

“It tastes good no matter what I drink it from,” said Mist, “but it always tasted the freshest directly from your nipples. How often do you do this?”

“Twice a day,” said Edda, wringing more milk from her breasts. The streams converged. They hit the sides of the jar, producing a twinkling, almost musical sound. The milk level of the bottle rose once again, creating small waves that left residue against the glass.

Mist stretched out her hand and squeezed the sides of Edda’s breasts. Milk spritzed from her nipples and landed on Mist’s face. She licked it off immediately, then slurped her tongue around her lips to make sure she got more. “Oh, have you gotten bigger?”

“Three centimeters this year,” said Edda.

Mist stepped in Edda’s direction and hugged her. The Kylbringa’s head became enveloped in her breasts. Edda’s breath gently moving into Mist’s cleavage made her moan with delight. The trembling vibrations of her breasts made her nipples stiff. “You’re the best, Edda,” cooed Mist. Edda pulled her head out of Mist’s chest. She reached for the back of Mist’s dress, quickly untying it. Mist had been going without underwear that day. Her well developed chest was instantly exposed to the chilly room.

Edda put her hands underneath Mist’s breasts and pushed them up and down. “They’re very springy and firm,” she said. “You’ve been developing well. Do you think my milk helped you develop into a beautiful lady?”

“Yes!” said Mist. “I’m still growing. Maybe someday I’ll be as big as you, Edda.”

“I don’t think they need to be that big. The weight strains your back,” said Edda. She double checked that the door was locked, and whispered to Mist. “I won’t tell milady about this, but I’ll let you suck on my breasts. Just for today. I produce more than the bottle can hold anyway. Normally, I’d drink it myself, but you’re looking like you want it.”

“Your milk is very filling,” said Mist with a smile.

Mist cupped the sides of Edda’s breasts with her hands, and pushed them together. The sound of air escaping her cleavage filled the room. Edda’s nipples were drawn closer to each other, until her erect, pink nubs were rubbing against each other. Mist opened her mouth wide and latched onto both of Edda’s nipples at the same time. She darted her tongue into the space between the nipples, drawing them back and forth, coating them in a sticky layer of saliva. Mist took a deep breath, and sucked.

Milk sprayed from Edda’s nipples like a fountain. Mist could taste the rich fat inside it, letting it sit on her tongue, sloshing it around in her mouth before swallowing it in a large gulp. Mist pulled Edda’s breasts back and forth, coaxing the milk out of her nipples until it flowed at a steady rate. The warm, sliding feeling of the milk traveling down her throat and forming a warm white rainfall in her stomach entranced Mist. She squeezed down harder on Edda’s breasts, filling her mouth with milk until it dripped down her lips and into her own cleavage.

“How does it taste, Lady Mist?” asked Edda.

“Delicious,” swooned Mist, “The sweetness of the milk and the raw flavor of your nipples... I can’t get this anywhere else.” She hadn’t bothered to clean her mouth. “You did say you can drink from your own breasts?”

“Most Kylbringa can. My little sister loves doing it,” said Edda. “Do you want to see?”

“Yes!” said Mist.

Edda lifted up her left breast. Her flesh squeezed between her fingers, pushing her dripping nipple closer to her mouth. Edda leaned her head down and covered her areola with her lips. She slurped at her nipple, poking at it with her tongue inside her warm, wet mouth. A spurt of breast milk shot towards the back of her throat. Edda swallowed it, and continued sucking at her teat sloppily. Edda turned her eyes towards Mist. The elf girl was fascinated by this. Her eyes were sparkling, and her mouth was wide open in awe.

Mist lifted her own breast. She hadn’t paid attention to their weight or the placement of her nipples before now. When she looked down this time, she felt a new sense of intimacy with her chest. She got her nipple into her mouth, and sucked at it until she could feel the tip riding along her tongue. Mist closed her eyes and sucked for a few seconds, then let her breast swing free. Saliva dripped off her nipple, mixing with Edda’s milk on the floor. “I did it!” Mist said. “Edda, keep sucking!”

Edda’s squelching sucking noises continued as Mist dove for her free breast. Traces of her saliva had formed a transparent glaze around Edda’s nipple. Mist covered the whole areola, and some of the flesh around it, with her mouth, and wrapped her hands around Edda’s breast. Milk flowed into her mouth in stronger streams, filling her mouth and nostrils with the warm, raw scent of Edda’s release.

Milk continued flowing from Edda’s tits. Mist lapped at her nipples until the milk started to slow down. Only drops were coming out of Edda’s breasts now. Mist caught them on her tongue, and held them in her mouth to savor the taste. Her stomach was full, with a slight bulge visible beneath her dress. Edda released her breast from her mouth, letting it bounce back into place. Mist didn’t take her eyes off Edda’s nipples. The milk fairy’s breasts were covered in sweat, saliva and the pure white nectar of her breasts. She was dirty, but looked no less beautiful.

“You only filled up half the jar,” said Mist.

“The castle has plenty of milk in storage, and my breasts will be full to bursting in a few hours,” said Edda. “Milking is more fun when you’re doing it together. Do you want to get in the bath? We haven’t done that in a few years.”

Mist and Edda stood up. Mist’s nipples brushed against Edda’s swollen tips. Mist wrapped her arms around Edda. She moved in front of her maid, moving her breasts around until her nipples overlapped with Edda’s. Mist jiggled her chest back and forth. The Kylbringa’s breasts swayed in tune with hers. Their nipples scratched against each other, each push of the tip sending a jolt of titillation through their bodies.

“Lady Mist, what are you doing?” asked Edda.

“We’re linked by our breasts,” said Mist. “Your nipples are still hard, even after all that milking. This... feels really good.”

Mist pressed her breasts against Edda’s. They drew closer to each other, close enough to kiss, and their breasts squeezed into a flat shape. The fat pushed itself off to the sides. Their nipples pushed against each other, gliding along the others’ areolae. Edda’s last drops of breast milk fell onto Mist’s chest, staining her nipples with a thin layer of white. The lubrication of the milk made the rubbing faster. Edda and Mist continued swaying back and forth until they orgasmed. Edda stained her panties with a thin, goopy film. Mist hadn’t been wearing panties. Her legs suddenly felt slimy and hot.

Mist pulled away, panting heavily. She looked downward at her breasts. “Milk?” she said, letting a drop fall on her finger. She licked it, and recognized the taste. “This is Edda’s. You gave your milk to me.”

“I always have,” said Edda. “Here, let me clean you up.”

Edda leaned over. Her massive breasts swung back and forth with an audible bounce. Edda extended her soft tongue, and gently licked the traces of her milk around Mist’s hard nipples. Mist moaned at the gentle motions of Edda’s tongue. Edda softly sucked at her breasts, creating a cushion of warm air around her chest. She had yearned for her breasts to be taken by Edda’s mouth, but had never gotten a chance to say it. Mist tried to thank her maid, but her words got lost in her moans. She came one more time as Edda slid her tongue across both her nipples at once.

“They’re splendid breasts,” said Edda. “Do they float?”

“Yes,” said Mist with a wink.

Mist would always remember the flavor of the milk from that time. She hadn’t thought about it, but if there were any girls in her class who were Kylbringa, she might take up an interest in them. Edda had mentioned she had a little sister. Maybe she would meet her someday.


End file.
